padfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Flyingstraightup/Recruiting: Join the PAD Wiki Team!
Hi all. As you may or may not know, the English PAD Wiki is actually run by a very small team with dwindling amounts of free time. We could use the help of more Admins, or even just dedicated volunteers! Please let us know if you are interested in taking on any of the following tasks on a regular basis. ;1. JP Emergency Time Table/Event table We need someone to update the Japanese server events on the front page every day. You can either translate the info from the Chinese side of the Wiki and convert the time zones, or do your own time-traveling lookup with alt accounts. :1b. Korean server Emergency Time Table/Event table Same responsibilities as above. We currently don't have any Korean server info because none of us know any Korean. If you would like to be responsible for updating that data, you'll be a hero to (English-speaking) Korean players! :1c. Europe server Emergency Time Table/Event table Same responsibilities as above. The European server is brand new! Currently there is no Android version, so Cless can't check the schedule/events himself. ;2. News reporter Your blog posts will go into the News Column on the front page! Ideally, you should understand Japanese and/or Chinese to be on top of the latest breaking PAD news. You are not required to pounce instantly on every single piece of news that comes up, but please do your best to share any significant news with fellow PAD players. ;3. Chinese translator The biggest task we need a Chinese translator to do is to translate Sample Teams into English. You don't need to (nor should you) translate every single team, and in fact we would like to keep the teams from the Chinese wiki within reasonable numbers so that (hopefully) EN players are encouraged to make their own entries. However, it's helpful to have a few teams up as a guideline for dungeons that are all-new to EN. ;4. Wiki article cleanup Even if you don't know Chinese, there are still a number of pages on this wiki that need manual cleanup to fit our evolving templates. Also, as game content constantly evolves, there are articles (such as Valuable Monsters and Team Composition) that get outdated and could use revising. ;5. Answer questions in the forum / 6. Write Monster Guides These are really tasks that are open to every user on this Wiki. But if you'd like to wear an Admin hat while you do it... you can! ;7. Wiki features/layout If you are a Wikia and/or programming whiz and have ideas for improving this Wiki's web interface or adding more tools, we're happy to hear from you! If you join the Admin team, we'll be glad to help walk you through any Wikia coding/template questions and share tools to possibly make your work easier. Thanks, and remember that it's up to users like you to keep the quality of this Wiki high! Category:Blog posts